03225
}} is the 3,227th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 19 July, 2002. Plot Part 1 Outside the factory Lisa and Latisha joke about the plan to get Peg back to Marilyn and Elvis. Eric tells Sam he doesn't pay them all to sit about and to get on with work .Sam tells Eric that Peg has died. Eric asks them to keep working but they say they only have an hour until they have to pay their respects. Eric sighs and walks off and they all start laughing. At Pear Tree Cottage, Chloe comes downstairs, as Scott is about to take her up breakfast. Chloe says she has to get to work and that the toast is cold anyway. Scott thinks everything should be all right after last night but Chloe says it hasn't solved all her problems. She leaves for work. At Wishing Well Cottage Marlon and Rhona arrive. Marlon warns her that Peg is in the house in an open top coffin. Marlon feels guilty at not getting to know her better and says he wishes he had made more of an effort. He knocks on the door and Peg answers in white make up and Marlon faints. Louise arrives at the Woolpack and asks Diane if she can have a shower. Diane suggests leaving some things at Rays in future as she spends so much time round there. In the Woolpack Chloe tells Charity about Scott and their arguments. Charity says things will return to normal if she wants them to. At Wishing Well, Zak and Lisa explain the plan of getting Peg back to Marilyn and Elvis by pretending she is dead. Marlon says it will never work and the whole thing is a waste of time. Rhona leaves terrified. Zak warns Peg to get in the coffin soon as he thinks Shadrach will be early as there is free alcohol. At the Dale Park lodge Lucy asks Maggie if she thinks Phil has come to terms with what she has done. She says he is coming over for lunch to discuss things and she says she thinks he will forgive her as they have come too far to just end it. She tells Lucy she was offered the job at Emmerdale and also a park in Scotland. She says she chose the park at Emmerdale so she cannot run away from her problems. At Wishing Well Elvis and Shadrach arrive. Lisa gets them a drink. Peg burps and Zak pretends it was him. At the holiday Lodge Phil arrives and Maggie says she thinks they should move in to the village. Phil stops her and says his car is outside and that he is going home without her. At Wishing Well, Latisha tries to talk to Shadrach about Cain’s past. Cain stops him. Eric arrives with flowers as an apology. Peg blurts out that she wants a cigarette and Zak quickly starts a speech to cover it up. Part 2 At Wishing Well, Zak starts to make his final speech. Chloe arrives home and says she and Scott need to talk. Chloe says they could spend some time together this afternoon but Scott says he thought everything was sorted last night. He says he shouldn't have to come running just when she feels like it. He leaves to go back to work. At the holiday Lodge Phil says it isn't just because of Rodney that he is leaving. He says he doesn't think it has worked out. Maggie asks if he is going back to Anne Marie but he says no and that he is going to get closer to Jess. He says he still loves Maggie and then leaves. At Wishing Well, Shadrach and Elvis start to get the van ready to load up. At Pear Tree, Chloe is having the bottle of wine she planned to drink with Scott. Syd arrives home and they decide to share it. At Wishing Well they load Peg in to the van but they can hear her snoring. Zak starts singing 'Away in a Manger' in order to cover up the noise. Shadrach and Elvis leave and everyone laughs and cheers. Chloe talks to Syd about her and Scott. He says he still likes her but that he respects her decision to just be friends. She says she doesn't know what she wants and they kiss. Chloe pulls away and says it was a mistake and that she has to get back to work. Shadrach and Elvis stop on a country road to go to the toilet. As they get back in the van Shadrach says he should have brought her back the other day and that he wishes he had one last chance. Peg pops her head up behind them and they scream. Shadrach curses Zak and Peg laughs. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes